


Time blurs

by rilina



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you marvel at the way the years pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time blurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umadoshi (Ysabet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabet/gifts).



Sometimes you marvel at the way the years pass, the way you lose count of hours and days, the way time blurs. One day you’re working at your first job, and you’re pleased to discover that you’ve got a knack for paperwork; it’s not much to brag about, but a small talent is better than no talent at all. The next day you’ve moved on. You find love. And eventually you look back and wonder how you ever managed to get to today.

You share your musings with your best friend, because you tell her everything. She smiles uncertainly. Perhaps that’s because your words are thoughtful, but your voice is laughing.

It’s your wedding day; you are going to be happy.

“Wish me well, Mayu.”

“I do, Kana. I do.”


End file.
